Subtle Kindness
by Dicaria Volkov
Summary: Se preguntó en silencio, mientras caminaba a su lado con dirección a las habitaciones palaciegas, si aquello era alguna especie de redención. Una muestra de sutil gentileza, digna de una virtuosa santa. Post R&R. Canon Divergence.


**Disclaimer:** La idea original de la Trilogía de Grisha, al igual que los personajes, le pertenecen a Leigh Bardugo. Esto solo es un breve lapso de dejar volar mi imaginación tras el final de R&R.

...

"… _If I'm a pagan of the good times_

 _My lover's the sunlight_

 _To keep the Goddess on my side_

 _She demands a sacrifice." –_ **Hozier** _._

...

El invierno había terminado en Ravka, dejando a su paso días más largos y a la vez menos fríos, donde la nieve comenzaba a desaparecer de las copas de los árboles que flanqueaban el Pequeño Palacio, donde los escasos rayos de sol que el atardecer traía consigo golpeaban la superficie del lago, en la zona de entrenamiento para los estudiantes de la Orden de los Invocadores, donde el silencio y la quietud de la tarde alcazaban a la _Zarina_ y la alejaban de sus ocupaciones políticas y militares.

Había fruncido levemente el ceño cuando notó su ausencia en la reunión con los embajadores de Shu Han y ahora, tiempo más tarde, se encontraba a sí mismo inclinando la cabeza, observando con atención a la muchacha de cabello blanco y piel pálida que dormía plácidamente al lado de una de las ventanas laterales de la biblioteca, en el Gran Palacio. En su regazo descansaba un libro de vetusta apariencia. Lo tomó, teniendo cuidado de no despertarla y pasó sus páginas con desinterés, sin reconocer su contenido. Alzó la mirada para observar a la mujer una vez más y cuando volvió a los folios que pasaban sus largos dedos, una palabra captó su atención. Apretó la mandíbula, cerró el tomo y lo dejo caer sin mayor cuidado a un lado de la posición que ocupaba la muchacha.

El rastro de antiguas lágrimas brilló en el rostro de la joven al moverse levemente en su sueño.

 _¿Cuánto tiempo le tomaría olvidar?_

Se acercó a ella, sin hacer ruido y cuando el suave aliento de su respiración golpeaba por fin sus propios labios, una persona irrumpió en la biblioteca.

" _Moi soverennyi_ " – escuchó a su espalda, se giró y un par de ojos oscuros le devolvieron la mirada con cierto temor, él arqueó una ceja, bloqueando la visión de la muchacha– "Y-yo venía a comunicarle que se le espera en la reunión con los miembros de la _Ojránnoie Otdelényi_ "

El muchacho _otkazat'sya_ que frente a él temblaba no pasaba de la edad que él mismo aparentaba y había sido el desafortunado encargado de llevarle las noticias de la junta para la cual había sido convocado; sin embargo, no tenía ganas de lidiar con él y tampoco con las erráticas _novedades_ traídas desde la frontera con Fjerda, no había nada que eclipsara el exquisito avance que su ejército mantenía, conquistando y reclamando nuevo territorio como Ravkano.

"Informad sobre mi ausencia"- no le dedicó ni una mirada más, pues se giró para observar a su esposa –"Y también indicad que la _Sol Koroleva_ se encuentra indispuesta, por lo que tampoco se hará presente. La nueva fecha les será indicada en otro momento"

" _Da_ , _moi soverennyi"-_ con una pronunciada inclinación el sirviente se retiró, cerrando firmemente tras de sí las puertas de la biblioteca.

Volvió la mirada al viejo libro olvidado a un lado de la invocadora mientras caminaba sin hacer ruido alguno, se situó a un lado de ella y con delicadeza acomodó el cabello de la _Zarina._ Hacía tiempo desde que había dejado de ser una niña, aunque los años no cambiaran su apariencia, era una reina quien ahora se sentaba a su lado en el trono, poderosa y temible, pero a la vez, _humana._

Él era distinto, era _egoísta._

Quería que se deshiciera de aquellas memorias, que las enterrara en el pasado junto con las vidas que había dejado atrás. Estaba dispuesto a mostrarle el camino, a guiarla y terminar arrancando de ella todo rastro de aquella historia que se negaba a desaparecer; sin embargo, aquello significaría desprenderse de una parte de ella, tan básica como el propio latir de su eterna existencia… _¿Podría renunciar a ello, ahora que conocía el verdadero significado de equidad?_

No en todos los momentos que el tiempo les había otorgado, ella había encontrado una razón para darle una oportunidad, pero aquella en la que aceptó por fin se dio cuenta del cambio que ella había supuesto en su vida y deseo, como nunca había deseado nada en su infinita existencia, jamás haberla conocido.

La sutileza de sus amables gestos y la fuerza de sus inoportunas demandas habían calado en él más hondo de lo que nada había logrado. No era poder lo que él anhelaba ahora, ya el tiempo estaba premiando su esfuerzo, pero no lograba etiquetar aquella inamovible y pequeña punzada ambiciosa instalándose en sus pensamientos, había; sin embargo, un único punto que permanecía firme entre sus cavilaciones.

Perderla era _**inadmisible.**_

"¿Qué os preocupa, su majestad?"- preguntó una voz a su lado, firme, suave e irónica a la vez.

"La escasa voluntad de la reina para gobernar cómo se debe" – respondió él, átonamente.

Observó cómo acomodaba su vestido tras un breve bostezo, había mucho de la huérfana de Keramzin aún en ella. Cogió el libro que se encontraba a un lado luego de lanzarle una breve mirada llena de realización. Lo observó a los ojos con una fría sonrisa.

"La política no es lo mío"

"¿No lo es?"- preguntó él, mientras se ponía en pie y estiraba una mano hacia ella.

Ella rodó los ojos, había tanto de la irreverente soldado aún en su interior. La muchacha tomó el libro con una de sus manos y con la otra, luego de observarlo por unos segundos, aceptó la que él le alargaba, sólo para tomar impulso y caminar hasta la puerta.

Y había tanto de la _sankta_ en ella a la vez.

Se preguntó en silencio, mientras caminaba a su lado con dirección a las habitaciones palaciegas, si **aquello** era alguna especie de redención y si aquella oportunidad otorgada en el silencio de un frío encuentro en mitad de la nada hacía tanto tiempo ya, había sido una muestra de sutil gentileza, digna de una virtuosa santa.

* * *

N/A: No pude resistirme a subir el fic, así como tampoco pude resistirme a escribir sobre ellos, aunque me resulto un poquito más complicado de lo usual, ya que no quería que quedaran muy _OC_. De cualquier forma espero que le agrade a quien lo lea y, si resulta ser un alma altruista, deje algún _review_ con su crítica o comentario, le estaré muuuuy agradecida. Por cierto, éste mismo fic está publicado en otra web bajo el mismo seudónimo. _**Suerte en todo!**_


End file.
